dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Pickens (Prime Earth)
; Chimp Change | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Miguel Montez | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Beauty Pageant Model | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sam Humphries; Joe Quinones | First = Dial H for Hero Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Summer Pickens is an adolescent girl who grew up in , a small dead-end town in California. She currently travels around America with Miguel Montez, a boy from Devil's Canyon who is the current owner of the mystical H-Dial. The H-Dial is a mysterious device resembling a retro telephone that allows the user to transform into a super-hero by dialing the letter "H". Accompanying Miguel has brought many dangers along with it, primarily the Thunderbolt Club, an organisation made up of former H-Dial users who seek to wield its power once again. | HistoryText = Early Life Summer Pickens was raised in a small town in California called . Her father was absent and her mother was neglectful. As a child and a young teenager she was forced to compete in beauty pageants by her mother, which only put more strain in their relationship. Eventually Summer grew tired of life with her mother and decided to run away from home. She was soon caught by the Police, however this didn't stop her from trying again and the young Summer soon gained a sour reputation for always running away from home. One night she planned to run away again, however before she did she went to a food truck ran by a man named Brant. This food truck was particularly disgusting as it only served mayonnaise related food, including fries made out of pure mayo. Brant's orphan nephew Miguel Montez decided to give Summer his homemade sandwich as he didn't want her to eat any of the food the truck was serving. Road Trip Later that night Summer stole Brant's food truck in an attempt to leave town. On the way out of Death Valley she came across Miguel fleeing from the Police, taking pity on him she allowed him to leave town with her. Miguel held a strange red retro-telephone in his hands. The phone began to ring and Miguel answered it and had a brief conversation with the man on the other end. He then explained to Summer that he was holding something called the H-Dial, a strange device that can transform the user into a random super-hero when they dial "H" on the dial. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * H-Dial: The H-Dial is a device that was built in the Sphere of the Gods by a creature known as the Operator. When Summer dials "H" on the H-Dial a phone box is formed around him and he is sent to the Heroverse, a hero from the Heroverse will then take her place in the real World. The hero in question will fulfill the task that Summer needed fulfilling and then switch back with Summer in a puff of purple smoke. There is no known time limit to the Dial. ** Lo Lo Kick You: A punk rock musician-themed superhero. Her origin contains elements that are similar to the origin of Joker. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Students Category:Models